Comalies
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: He was in love with a married woman, working a degrading job before he was hired by Inspector Megure. A series of murders reunites Officer Takagi with a woman who is still very much in love with him.  Satou/Takagi/OC
1. Comalies

Mixed emotions had always been something he seemed to be subjected to. For every positive thing there was always something negative and unwanted that grounded his happiness and kept him level. Of course he knew that such was life. It could never be simply wonderful all the time. Life was full of pain and sorrow and the pursuit of happiness was all relative.

Today had been his first at the Tokyo metropolitan Police department. Three months ago he had had the great fortune of being introduced to man he had instantly aspired too.

Megure Juzo.

He had heard of the inspector and even seen him on TV but he had never thought that he could actually meet him. He had offhandedly mentioned to one of his instructors at the policing academy that if he could be hired anywhere his first choice would be at the TMPD.

The next thing he knew he was standing in front of the highly respected inspector wishing that he could look remarkably promising. Apparently his instructor was an old friend of the inspector's. The two talked politely and briefly while he waited with his back rigid against the wall of the academy shooting range.

When the older man wearing a large orange coat and a matching orange hat turned toward him it was all he could do to try and look less intimidated than he felt.

"Takagi Wataru-kun."

At the sound of his name he stepped forward with a slight bow and bravely met the esteemed officer's dark eyes.

"Yes sir."

Takagi nearly flinched, fearing he had made a mistake when the inspector raised his brows in an almost sceptical manner.

Never the less he kept himself straight and his eyes focused, he so desperately wanted to impress the keibu.

He had worked hard to become a police detective. His determination and perseverance all through his training had landed him the number one spot in his graduating class. Even so he was told that his chances of being hired in a major metropolitan district were low. The Tokyo metropolitan police division one was especially prestigious.

Not to mention that he had worked full time to pay for his education. His parents could never have afforded it though they did everything they could to help him.

"I am inspector Megure, the chief detective of the TMPD violent crimes unit."

As if Takagi had no idea who he was. But then again the inspector probably knew that introducing himself was unnecessary and merely a formality.

Takagi thought about mentioning that he knew exactly who he was but decided against it fearing that it may come off as shallow flattery.

If Megure was anything like Takagi had heard, he probably didn't put any value into such words.

"You have the top ranking in your class correct?"

He nodded a jolt of positivity running through him.

Could it be that he had a chance…?

"Well, show me what you can do."

At first the young man just stood there staring before he registered that the inspector was holding a Government Issue pistol out to him.

Upon his realization he instantly stepped forward and took the firearm hoping to whatever god there might be that the inspector didn't notice his hand shaking.

He stepped passed the man he would do anything to serve under and met the eyes of his weapons instructor. Takagi nodded back when his teacher dipped his chin encouragingly.

This was it. This was his chance to land a position under a man he had only dreamed of working for. Megure-keibu was everything a policeman should be, everything that he wanted to become.

He stepped up to the box and aimed his gun at the paper target. He had shot through the dead center countless times until it became effortless.

So why was it now that it seemed like the most impossible thing in the world.

He breathed in and took the shot.

He missed.

Not even close to the center of the target.

He heard the inspector cough behind him and he was sure he heard his instructor mumble something quietly under his breath.

He nearly succumbed to panic but he breathed in again and steeled himself. He wouldn't, he couldn't fail now after how much he had sacrificed to obtain the career he wanted.

He fired again, the last four bullets in a row.

He nearly exclaimed his relief when each one pierced right through the center one after the other.

He turned as his instructor chuckled approvingly almost terrified to look the other man in the face.

"Did I tell you the boy can shoot or what?"

Takagi was sure his ears flushed at the praise but he kept himself silent.

The inspector seemed to be staring at the target deep in thought.

"Not bad." He finally answered and Wataru could have sworn he sounded impressed.

Three days after that he had been contacted directly by Megure and offered a position.

It had been the first time in his life that he could honestly say there were no mixed emotions. There was only bliss. The first thing he did was call home to inform his parents. Nothing meant more to him than the pride in their voices. After that he had gone out to celebrate with friends.

His love for life only soared further when he managed to pique the interest of a gorgeous blond.

It had also been satisfying to inform his multiple bosses that he had been hired and would no longer need to work for them. It was a relief, especially since some of the work he did wasn't exactly wholesome.

The sour face of the owner of the private social club he worked at hadn't exactly made him feel good.

"I can't believe this Puppy-chan. After four years you're suddenly abandoning me."

"Komo-san, You know I'm grateful for everything you've done for me but getting a job as a detective was the whole point of everything I've been doing." Takagi sighed as he poured an expensive brand of gin into a crystal glass.

The older man scoffed, "Fine, but what am I going to do with your clients. When they find out you're quitting do you have any idea how much money I'm going to lose?"

Takagi gave the eccentric man an uncertain smile as he unscrewed the cap off the bottle of tonic. "You have other servers, I'm sure you'll manage."

Takagi nearly dropped the tray full of drinks when his boss slammed his hand down onto the marble counter top.

"Puppy-chan! You know that half these woman only come here to see you."

"What? That's redic-."

"NO it isn't! You're Saturday regulars had a conniption the one time you were sick and couldn't make it into work.

"Komo-san."

"This is actually horrible. How am I supposed to stay in business?"

"Komo-san…Don't you think that's a little dramatic?" Takagi said timidly as his flamboyant manager downed a shot of whiskey.

"Dramatic? How am I being dramatic!"

Takagi backed away quickly toward the door that led out into the large lounge area. "I better get these drinks to the clients they've been waiting for over ten minutes."

"Oh yes you do that! And while you're at it why don't you mention to them that you're leaving, then you'll understand."

"I'm sure they won't care as long as you have one of the others take my shift." He called as he pushed out the door.

Wataru rolled his eyes as he heard his manager's slurred cursing. He was sure he heard him say something along the lines of "you'll see."

As it turned out Komo had been completely right. His customers always asked what he was up to (though he doubted they actually cared) and when he informed them happily that he would be leaving the response he got was nothing short of a temper tantrum.

The women that came to the club were older, wealthy and powerful. Or at least their husbands were. They came in groups and for hours they would sit and gossip about many things, Who was having an affair with whom, why so and so was this or that, and above all else how much they hated their husbands.

Takagi had never particularly enjoyed the work but it paid incredibly well and money was not something he had the privilege of turning down. To them he was a pretty little toy that would serve drinks and smile pleasantly at whatever they said to him. He nodded at all of their vacuous view points and grit his teeth at their gossip which most of the time was about other clients.

The more unwholesome part of the job surfaced when they would seek opportunities to touch him however they pleased. Most of the women were satisfied with murdering his dignity by pulling his suit away to slip large tips into his pants. But some also insisted on grabbing, pinching and even hitting him.

Wataru had to wonder if this was what having too much money did to people.

What he absolutely hated more than anything was when they asked…for additional services. It wasn't often but it still happened and it happened even though these women knew he was trying to become a police officer.

Some of them would go about it by buying him gifts in advance to hint at what they wanted and others would simply take the blunt approach.

When he responded by telling them that he was studying law enforcement they would simply laugh as if it were the most amusing thing they had ever heard. And they would mock him, telling him that he was far better suited as their favourite pet, and how ridiculous and stupid he was to pursue such a career.

Takagi had just come to expect it of the wealthiest women in Tokyo. They tended to have altered perceptions of reality to begin with so it wasn't hard to see why they would even demand what they did.

Of all his clients though there was one woman who was certainly more consistent than the others. She was the only one who had managed to convince him to come home with her. But of course he would never have agreed if she had asked him for sex. She was much more interested in his companionship. For whatever reason she insisted that he visit her regularly and when he did she not only paid him for his time but seemed to listen to him as well. She was younger than the others but you could see it in her eyes that she was just as lonely. She was married to the most powerful business man in the Tokyo but it was obvious that she had no love for her husband and even more apparent that her husband cared little for her.

This was why the 22 year old could never understand the idea of an arranged marriage. Thankfully his parents had never attempted one.

At first Takagi was uncomfortable with the visits but the way she pleaded with him left him with little choice. Besides, he needed the money, it was incredibly difficult to live in Tokyo. They had made an agreement that their relationship while entirely non-physical was not something that would be perceived well for either of them. They met in an odd secrecy that made the young man feel guilty even though he didn't really have a reason to be.

If he was being completely honest with himself he didn't really want to stop seeing her. She treated him very well and had helped him numerous times. If he needed something she tended to find out about it and make a point of acquiring it for him. She was also a good support when the stress caught up with him.

He had noticed of course that if she touched him she did so with great trepidation almost afraid to frighten him. Around the time he graduated she seemed to get particularly affectionate. It was also around that time that he refused to accept payment for their visits. He had finished school after all and he was managing with the work he did.

The first time he had refused her payment he had noticed a change in her. This was when their relationship took a more personal turn. Takagi wasn't really sure what he was doing when he broke up with the blond he had met and he wasn't sure why he was excited to tell her either.

She was a few years older than him and she was married but he couldn't deny that he had developed feelings for her. It had become very apparent to him that she felt the same way.

When he confessed his feelings to her she had kissed him almost instantly. He wasn't sure how they had ended up on her bed but he hadn't protested when she undressed him. Nina could read him quite well. She knew he was an affectionate person who enjoyed foreplay more than he should. Especially for a man his age.

He knew his inexperience was obvious to her especially when he moaned at only the slightest touch. But she seemed to enjoy his sensitivity rather than be annoyed by it.

He felt he had been incredibly unimpressive his first time but she had only laughed and pulled his naked body to hers when he tried to apologize. Nina insisted that he had been wonderful and that he had quite a natural talent. He doubted she was being honest but he had smiled and held her back anyway.

It was enough for him that he had made her happy.

After the first time they slept together often. It had occurred to Takagi that it was an affair but he considered her marriage a farce just as much as she did. Her husband didn't seem to know she existed and Wataru was certain that he was no more faithful to their union than she was.

Their relationship continued to deepen and at the point where he was hired by the inspector they had even been discussing the possibility of her divorcing her husband.

It all came crashing down on his first day at the MPD.

He had no idea how he had fallen in love with Satou Miwako right on the spot.

Takagi had tried to deny it at first. He tried to tell himself that the only one he wanted was Nina but by the end of his first week at the MPD their relationship was virtually over.

He had never wanted to hurt her. Ever. She was a wonderful woman. When he told her she had smiled even as tears slid down her face. Wataru knew that she truly had cared for him when she selflessly let him go. It hurt him more to know that she was so willing to make it as easy as possible for him.

The last thing he promised her was that if it didn't work out he was to come back to her.

* * *

><p>I'm still alive apparently. I am almost done the last chapter for Wataru ½ I swear! Bond is nearly complete too.<p>

The idea for this story has been brewing for a while. I didn't want it to be a part of my BIG STORY as I am still waiting for some cannon information on Takagi's past.

I'm very frustrated right now with the lack of love for Satou and Takagi from Gosho. I hope he brings Miwako back soon.

The darker atmosphere of this story probably reflects the frustration I am feeling for the manga right now. Plus, I wanted to make an interesting reading experience where my favourite detective is not so completely innocent.

AND I feel like Miwako needs to go to war for Wataru.


	2. Rain

Takagi tried not to blush too hard when the inspector clapped his hands down on his head and ruffled his wet hair.

"Good work Takagi-kun, that was some quick decision making."

Despite himself Takagi nodded, a large grin on his face. Even after working for the inspector for over three years praise was still something he loved to hear from the older man. Positive feedback could be a rare thing from the inspector. Despite his good nature Takagi noticed that Megure rarely gave words of praise even when they were truly deserved.

Takagi walked on behind the inspector as they entered division one. The young man glanced out the large windows that comprised the back wall of the room and wiped his face on his sleeve. The rain had been torrential all day. Unfortunately, there had also been multiple cases forcing him and the inspector out of the office multiple times. And of course he had given his umbrella to Miwako who had forgotten hers. Not that he minded getting completely soaked, he loved the rain. He wasn't quite sure why but he had always enjoyed thunderstorms. They gave him a sense of calm he had never quite understood.

Takagi removed his blazer and placed it over his chair before sitting down. The young detective squirmed a little in discomfort as his soaking pants met the chair. Maybe it would be better if he could be called out again, sitting there wet and cold trying to do paperwork did not exactly appeal to him.

He was about to start on the first paper when Satou Miwako walked into the room. He smiled gently at the fact that she was completely dry as she placed his umbrella in the stand by the door. Takagi was even more pleased when he noticed she had two cups of coffee in her hand and was heading toward him.

"Thank you." He said animatedly as she handed him the extra-large. He gratefully sipped a bit of the hot liquid, licking his lips a little at the searing sensation.

Satou watched him intently. Her eyes widened a little when she noticed his tongue slide along his lips. Of course he hadn't done it to get her attention or worse…tease her. But that was exactly the effect it had. It may have gone unnoticed if his white cotton dress shirt was not already wet and clinging to him beautifully.

She watched as the wet folds of the material stretched out and flattened against his skin as he moved. The material had become transparent and the outline of his muscular torso was visible in strongly defined contours. She bit her lip as her eyes wandered lower to where his shirt was tucked into his pants. The slacks were tight with moisture, the material seeming to suck at his skin.

Oh how she loved the rain.

And his hair…it was all matted against his sculpted face with those moist lips barely touching the coffee cup as he sipped happily at the hot liquid. She watched a droplet of water course its way down his chin to his neck before it was absorbed into his shirt.

She narrowed her eyes and subtly scanned the room. No one seemed to be paying attention but…

Huffing slightly, the female detective ruled out the idea she had quickly formed in her head and instead walked around the row of desks to sit on the other side directly opposite him.

She was startled as he stood at the sound of Megure-keibu suddenly calling him over. She pretended to flip through a case file as she watched him stop in front of the inspector's desk.

His backside was every bit as appealing as his front. She felt her face burn as the cotton shirt slid stickily over the surface of his back muscles before dipping into his spine. His broad shoulders strained against the material pulling it taunt across his upper back, she noticed just about in the same area she liked to dig her fingers into when-

Satou jumped a little as a hand lightly touched her shoulder.

"Yu-Yumi?"

Her best friend said nothing as she eyed the older woman. Satou, knowing she had been caught red-handed diverted her gaze away from the traffic officer.

"How were the roads, have there been a lot of accidents?"

Deciding to be merciful Yumi answered her friend's diversion question. "Mm, quite a bit actually. If people would only slow down I wouldn't have so much work to do every time it rains."

Miwako simply nodded as an awkward silence fell between the two women before finally, Yumi spoke again.

"So…it may be pointless to ask, but are you still coming along to karaoke with the girls tonight?"

"No." Satou cursed herself. She had answered that question much too fast.

She scolded herself further when her friend grinned at her knowingly. "Have other plans do we?"

Satou groaned quietly, "Maybe."

Yumi snickered under her breath as she looked up at the young man talking to the inspector.

"Honestly Miwako, you're such a pervert."

Satou sighed, smiling slightly, "I know."

Yumi snorted, "Well I can't blame you, he suits soaking wet quite nicely."

The traffic officer quickly hopped backwards to dodge the impending smack from Miwako. She giggled quietly as the seated detective mouthed the words 'shut up' at her retreating form. Yumi could only mouth back 'enjoy'.

With one last wave the traffic officer was gone, leaving Miwako to return to her thoughts. Satou checked the time on her watch and as she expected her shift was over. Unfortunately, Takagi-kun was still in deep discussion with the inspector.

To waste time, Satou quickly packed up her bag with all the things she would need for the next few days. They were both taking the entire weekend off. They had been needing some time alone with each other.

The detective frowned when the conversation took a more involved turn as Shiratori joined in. A part of her wondered if she should involve herself in it, but the other part of her figured that they were probably just discussing the cases from earlier that day.

She should just be patient, they would be done soon enough. For her own sake she hoped they would not be more than a few minutes. She doubted she could wait longer. Especially with how his damn suit was clinging to him.

When the doors to division one opened slightly Miwako turned to see a familiar woman poking her head in timidly.

"Hey Sumiko-san!" Satou chirped politely as she walked over to the other woman. "Come in."

The other woman smiled shyly as she stepped into the office. "Satou-keiji, how are you?" she asked gently. Miwako stepped closer to the woman she had become good friends with.

"Good thanks, just waiting for the men to finish so I can get out of here."

"Oh?" the elementary teacher said as she looked past the detective to where the three men were talking intently.

"It was a busy week, the inspector probably wants to make sure things are in order before we go."

Sumiko nodded her understanding and the two women quickly started up some idle chatter. It wasn't long before Miwako felt a hand brush her shoulder.

"Hey you're still here? I thought you were going to karaoke with Yumi-san tonight?"

After she calmed the furious pumping in her heart she smiled at him, "About that…I …" She wasn't sure how to go about explaining to him in front of Sumiko and Shiratori, though the two were busy enough with each other.

Takagi watched her curiously as he slung his bag further over his shoulder. "Let's go." Miwako said shakily, afraid to look at him in the eye. Takagi was surprised by her behaviour as she simply turned on her heel and walked out the door. When she kept a good three strides between them on the way to the parking-lot he was starting to worry that she was angry with him. He was even more confused when she passed by her own car and walked around to the passenger side of his skyline. Nothing was said as he unlocked the doors and she got in while he threw his bag and umbrella in the back seat. He combed his damp hair back nervously before he opened the door and got in the car.

He stole a quick glance and noticed that her fists seemed to be clenched where he arms were folded at her side. He pulled out of the garage and noticed that she wouldn't look at him, her gaze instead was focused out the window. Unsure of what to say to her he kept quiet, hoping that she would break the silence soon.

Half way to his apartment he dared to speak, "Is there anywhere you wanted to go?" When she didn't answer he elaborated. "Like…to get groceries or something…"

He was a little taken aback when she simply uttered a muffled "No, just go to your apartment."

There had been an odd tone in her voice that he couldn't decipher. She hadn't sounded angry per say. It was something else. As he thought about the past week worried that he may have done something it occurred to him that they hadn't had sex in days. He blushed, sure that he had been the only one struggling with that fact.

Though his theory seemed to gain evidence when she suddenly placed a hand on his, squeezing his fingers in hers gently.

"Miwa." He groaned as her hand ventured to his abdomen, brushing his stomache, and then lower to rest in his lap.

He wasn't sure if he should protest or not when her hand unclasped his belt. He hissed through his teeth when she sank her hand into his pants and started to work her slender fingers against him.

"Miwa, n-not when I'm driving." He uttered weakly.

In response she slid her hand under his boxers.

He nearly crashed into the car in front of him when his foot hit the gas pedal by accident.

"Pull over." She whispered dangerously.

"Wh-where? We're in the middle of the city."

"I don't care where just do it." She breathed.

Trying to ignore the pleasant feeling her voice and touch were giving him he scanned the areas they passed.

"There!" She suddenly called out pointing to a small alleyway entrance. Not daring to miss his chance he turned his car in and drove all the way down until he met a chain fence.

When he looked over to her he was met with a pair of warm lips on his own. The kiss was desperate with her hands wrapping around him to keep them as close as possible. When she finally pulled away after a while leaving him breathless he could only smile at her.

"Well an alleyway is new." He spoke softly.

"Back seat. Now." Was the only thing she said before climbing through the center of the two front seats. Takagi tried to follow by using the door but the alley was so small he couldn't open it far enough. Anticipation mounting, he copied her actions and somehow managed to climb into the back.

Miwako couldn't stand it anymore and she pushed him down coming on top. She gripped him tightly, needing to be in contact with him. He wasn't as wet as he had been an hour ago. She looked down at his chest as she let her hand smooth the material of his shirt. It wasn't sticking to his skin like it had so sensually before nor could she see through it as well. But it felt nice to touch…

He sat back up and wrapped his arms around her as she settled in against him.

In a few minutes she was breathing steadily as if asleep.

He tightened his grip on her letting his head rest on hers. Slowly, she moved her hands to his back and started to trace the tips of her fingers in large circles. He was so warm she couldn't help pressing into him further.

It was in this way that she was different from every other woman he had ever been with. She never wanted to rush. Ever. Always she took the time to just hold and be held. She needed to simply be in contact with him. Sometimes it felt as if she were confirming his heartbeat with herself. Just making sure that he wasn't a wonderful dream that she would wake up from and he'd be gone.

It was in this way that they were the most compatible. He was exactly the same.

After a while she looked up to him. "I'm sorry, I-I couldn't wait. But I'm alright now."

He kissed her. "Don't be sorry, please." He responded quietly. She didn't seem to understand how much he enjoyed their moments like this.

The rain started to pour viciously down onto the car, the droplets crashing into the window so hard it seemed the glass could break. Miwako looked up at him as he started out the window with a serene smile on his face. She was aware that he loved storms.

Slowly she brought a hand up to cup his cheek and he turned his attention back to her. "You're not thinking of going out there are you?" she asked playfully.

"Of course not, too much lightning."

"So if there wasn't lightning you'd be out there?"

"I didn't say that."

She smiled at him happily. "Wataru…"

He kissed her first at the sound of his name being whispered before he answered, "Yes?"

She leaned in to him and her lips brushed his ear, "take us home."

Twenty minutes later the young couple walked into his apartment. Miwako leaned a hand against the wall as she pulled her shoes off and then her coat. She stretched her arms up as she stepped into his main living space while he immediately crossed the room to open a window.

"You really do love the rain don't you?" she asked softly as she flopped down onto the couch. Though his apartment was small he had put a great deal of effort into furnishing it nicely. It was obvious that he had spent more money on his entertainment system than a few paycheques could afford but he was clearly managing somehow.

Although Miwako suspected that when he bought something expensive he compensated by not eating.

"Mm." He answered absently as he crossed the room to sit beside her.

"So, what do you feel like doing tonight?"

Miwako considered his question although she already knew the answer.

"I don't know, that depends on what you want to do." She tried to sound convincing.

He smirked boyishly, "I'm thinking our usual favourite." Takagi leaned in and was about to kiss her when his phone started to ring. They both sighed fearing the worst as he pulled the small device out of his back pocket. Satou scrunched her brows in confusion when his face lit up upon seeing the caller ID screen.

"Hello Satou-san~!" He answered cheerfully.

Miwako slapped a hand to her face in frustration as she listened to her mother and boyfriend launch into enthusiastic conversation. It was nice that her mother had come to strongly approved of him but when she insisted on interrupting all of their alone time…it was just too much. And why the hell was she calling him and not her?

"Let's go Miwa, you're mom cooked us dinner." He said happily as he jumped off the couch.

Miwako dropped her mouth in horror. "What? No!"

He didn't seem to hear her as he rushed to his room to change into something nicer and dryer.

The young officer looked after him in desperation before following.

"But…" she mumbled as she stepped into his room behind him. Unfortunately her despair was magnified when she caught him in the process of pulling his shirt off.

Her eyes flitted down his toned chest and abdomen. "I haven't touched you in days!"

That seemed to get his attention. He stopped changing to face her. "Miwa, you've been so busy this week there has been no time to spend together."

Miwako tried to speak but he cut her off. "If we haven't had any time for each other then you probably haven't spent any with your mother either."

He leaned in and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Family is important too."

Damn his sense of propriety.

"Fine." She huffed, stepping right up to his face, "But when we get back you owe me all the sex I want."

Takagi straightened and smiled. "Deal."

Miwako stepped back as he began to undress again, crossing her arms. "I told her I was going out with Yumi tonight anyway, why would she still cook us dinner?"

"Actually, she only cooked dinner for me but when I told her you were with me she said she had made extra." He said sheepishly as he pulled a navy blue sweater over his head and straightened it.

Takagi laughed at the look on his girlfriend's face.

"Hey, it's a good thing that your mom has finally started to like me!"

Satou snapped her head up to look up at him, "What?"

"Yeah, we even went grocery shopping together a few weeks ago, didn't I tell you?"

Miwako's mouth stretched into a thin line as her eyes narrowed. She could picture her mother clinging to his arm and showing him off to all the friends she encountered.

Miwako stepped out of the room to let him finish dressing, she would have to have a word with her.

Three hours later they stepped back into his apartment. Satou's edgy mood started to dissipate as he closed the door and locked it behind them. Finally they were alone and this time they would NOT be interrupted.

"Give me your phone." She demanded, outstretching her hand to the man beside her.

"Eh? What for?" Takagi asked as he placed it in her hand.

She flipped it open and held down the power button until it powered off.

"No more interruptions." She said firmly before taking a hold of his face and pressing their lips together.

* * *

><p>This chapter is much lighter in tone. Of course I need to set up where they are in their relationship before I continue with the main idea of the story. Obviously their involvement is very deep at this point. Next chapter should be a little darker.<p>

Anyway, thank you Kaori and goomba-san for your reviews! And to my favouriters and alerters!

I know how you feel right now Kaori-san, it's like we're their only fans! (ps. Lemon next chapter.)

And goomba! I know Satou/Takagi isn't your favourite Takagi pairing but I can promise you that Shiratori will be involved in later chapters. I hope you can at least enjoy the darker aspects of Takagi's past.

Thank you! (I love reviews!)


	3. Absolute

The door closed behind them as Satou quickly removed her shoes, looking at him all the while. Takagi noticed her stare as he too removed his shoes and stepped in front of her. She looked almost weak, her eyes filled with adoration and need for him. Wataru slowly brought up his hand, his fingers grazing her skin before her cheek was cradled in his palm. Her eyes fluttered shut as he started to gently stroke her face with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, sighing from the pleasant warmth. He pulled her into him and brought his lips to her forehead, his eyes half lidded. She stretched up to slowly touch her face to his, gently nuzzling him. He responded, his eyes closing as he nudged her back affectionately. Her grip on him was tight. He took a moment to smooth her irresistibly soft hair before promptly lifting her off her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they both gazed at the other before their lips met. The kiss was slow and chaste, they each just wanted to savour the feeling.

He carried her to his room and set her on her feet instead of the bed. He looked down at her lovingly as she gripped his sweater in both hands. Takagi kissed Satou's face as his hands slid between them and removed her unbuttoned blazer. Next his hands were on the buttons of her blouse unfastening them one at a time. She turned her head away, her face burning red as he slowly pulled the garment off her as well. She whimpered when he unclasped her bra and took it off her with the same slowness. His lips found hers again as he placed both hands on her back as he dipped his head down to her full chest. She absolutely relished how his strong hands were so big on her back. She moaned at the thought of how they so easily spread over the entire surface. He was so masculine, so big, he could crush her easily if he had wanted too. Miwako nearly collapsed when she felt his mouth close over one of her breasts.

Wataru pulled her even closer, she was so sensitive he would need to support her. He groaned as he continued to suck, kiss and lick each of her full breasts. He delighted in the sound of her sudden shallow breathing as he dropped to his knees, his hands taking hold of her thighs. He rested his head on her bare stomach as he wrapped his arms around her waist keeping them pressed together. He felt her shiver as he pulled her skirt down. He guided her back in front of him as she kicked it away. He kissed her thigh as his fingers slid between her legs.

"W-Wataru…" She breathed out as he removed her panties and wrapped his arms around her lower body once again. She tugged on his arm and he slowly stood up, running his hands up her body as he did so. She leaned up to kiss him as she grasped the bottom of his navy sweater and pulled it over his head. Miwako sighed in relief as she pressed herself to his hot skin. Finally, she was in contact with him. She stepped back as he quickly removed the rest of his clothing. He laughed down at her quietly as she lay down on his bed and looked up at him expectantly.

"Patience Miwa." He joked as he crawled on the bed and positioned himself over her. She pulled him down instantly, her fingers eagerly finding that place on his upper back. He smiled into her shoulder as he felt her nails press into his skin. He kissed her neck before wrapping his arms around her.

He had never been the type of man where it was just about sex. Especially not when it came to her. Even before Megure-keibu could finish saying her name he had wanted to love her. The attraction had been absolute and remarkable. The force that had swept through him in that single moment was unmatched by anything else he had ever experienced in his entire life.

He had wanted her instantly. Not one day had gone by since their first meeting that he did not think about her. She was beautiful, inside and out, he had been able to tell this immediately.

He quickly realized that she was the woman he wanted to spend his life with. This desire had only intensified with every new thing he had learned about her as they spent more time together.

Though he had always known that there was something else within her. Something dark and painful. When he learned that her father had died on duty when she was young it seemed to make sense. She was always cheery and determined, never faltering in her duties. Her dedication was unparalleled…

He had figured that it was also in honour of her father that she worked so hard. He had also concluded that the quick strokes of sorrow that flitted across her gaze in the blink of an eye were due to this loss.

He had come to learn that her father's death was merely the beginning.

It had nearly broken his heart as she had stood there on the sidewalk and listed off all the people she had loved and lost. With each person she mentioned the emotion in her eyes seemed to become more desperate and degenerated.

But most important it seemed was _**him**_.

Matsuda Jinpei.

Takagi had been deeply wounded when Yumi-san had told him that he had something about him that was akin to Matsuda. The worst part, and Yumi-san herself didn`t seem to have noticed this, was when she had chosen to say that Miwako was finally noticing that fact.

That is to say, that Miwako was falling in love with the piece of him that reminded her of another man.

A replacement was not what he wanted to be.

But it was true. There were times when he was certain that she was looking right through him to someone else. He had always had that toxic feeling that the one she really wanted was Matsuda.

After the bomber case he had thought that he had helped her to finally move on. But months later when she had actually collapsed at the site of fireworks behind a Farris wheel told him that she wasn`t over it just yet. It was only confirmed when she asked him to promise that he would never go away and leave her alone.

Still, it was about Matsuda. But again he made the mistake of thinking that he had helped her move past it when he made that promise.

He realized for a second time this past November that she was still not mended when he found her intoxicated and sobbing over her kitchen table. He had never been so devastated in his entire life as he was then. She had been completely incoherent as he gently pulled her up. He thought he was helping her, he thought he was making her happy…it had finally hit him then that she was never as happy as she seemed and god damn why had he never made the connection when he had seen her knock back more alcohol than the entire division comfortably.

He had held her the entire night while stroking the top of her head and whispering that he loved her into her ear. It had hurt him more than he would ever admit.

He had jumped up in her bed with a start as soon as he was awake enough to register she wasn`t in his arms. He took a quick breath when he noticed her sitting on the end of the bed with her head cradled in her hands. He took a minuet to prepare himself for anything as he moved over and wrapped his arms around her. There had been silence for a few minutes before she spoke.

"It's ok Wataru, you can go." her shaky voice had uttered.

But he wouldn`t accept it. He lifted her into his lap, one hand cupping her tear stained face.

"I will not leave." he said as he stroked a falling tear off her cheek.

"I don't deserve you."

That had made him angry.

"Who deserves me is for me to decide!" The pain on her face had been too much.

"Miwako…don't worry, we'll get through this together." He spoke lovingly as he tangled a hand in her hair.

"You have already given me so much and yet I…"She turned her gaze away from him as more tears slid down her face.

"There is nothing I wouldn`t do for you!" The sheer force of his voice brought her gaze back to him.

He couldn`t remember what exactly he had said to her next. He had been so desperate to make her understand that he would protect her, he would fix her, and he would make her happy. He only became more insistent when she protested saying he would be happier with someone else

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I love you." He had said softly.

The confession seemed to stun her before, to his relief, she smiled back and pulled him down to her.

"I love you too." She sobbed into his ear, "More than anything."

She never looked through him again and Takagi finally felt he had managed to truly heal her significantly. That November night had brought them both into a very deep understanding of what the other meant to them.

He made her promise that the only thing she was to get lost in when upset was him. He never wanted to find her like that again.

Takagi brought his attention to her as she let out a large sigh. He moved beside her and lay down.

"I think we need a nap first."

Satou nodded, scooting up against him, "We have all weekend." She uttered tiredly draping an arm over his waist.

The two officers quickly fell into a peaceful sleep. Miwako was so content just to rest beside him.

A few hours later they were both woken up abruptly by the ringing from his home phone. They ignored it until the sound of Megure's voice sounded sternly on his answering machine.

"**Takagi-kun, its Megure, I can't reach your cell. There's been a high profile murder, I need you to-.**"

"Hello, inspector." Takagi called as he picked up his cordless phone while still trying to pull his boxers up.

Miwako sat up tiredly, rubbing her eyes. She groaned angrily as her partner somehow procured his memo and started writing in it furiously while balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder. They just couldn't be left alone for one night.

"Alright Keibu. We'll be right there."

Miwako perked up as she watched him hang up the phone and head to his closet to pull his suit back out.

"Wataru."

"Mm?" he answered without turning around.

"Did you just say we'll be there? As in you and I?" Takagi stopped in the middle of pulling his slacks up and slowly turned to her.

"Oh no…I did, didn't I?"

Miwako laughed at the anxious expression on his face.

"It's fine. I'm sure the inspector has an inkling on what's been going on between us." She said as she stood to dress.

Takagi huffed in exasperation as he zipped his pants, "Damn, he said he was having trouble contacting you, I totally forgot to pretend not to know where you are."

Takagi locked his door behind them as they stepped out of his apartment a few moments later.

"Our relaxing weekend just went to hell."

Takagi hugged her quickly, "It'll be alright as long as we're together." He offered.

She looked up at him smiling. He couldn't have been more right.

* * *

><p>My medical school applications are due next week! Can you believe I have the nerve to update this!<p>

As you can see the tone is getting darker. Please…review?


	4. In the Wake of Murder

"So…what are we dealing with?" Miwako asked as they both buckled their seatbelts.

"Not sure exactly. From what Megure-keibu has told me, the president of All Nippon Air was found dead in his corporate office less than thirty minutes ago." He answered as he started his Skyline.

Satou's brows furrowed, "ANA is a large airline…there could be any number of people wanting to off the president." She said as she tapped a finger to her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Yes, this case will be huge. I can tell the inspector is already dreading the inevitable rush from the press."

Satou nodded firmly. "Such a huge pain. I can barely get by them sometimes."

"The place will probably be swarmed by the time we get to Shiodome City Center-." Takagi was cut off as his phone started to ring.

"Would you mind?" he asked his partner as he kept both hands on the steering wheel as he merged onto the freeway.

"No problem." Satou quickly fished into his suit pocket and pulled out his cellphone before answering.

"Hello, Takagi's phone."

"Satou-kun? Takagi already picked you up?"

"Uh…" Satou stuttered, not sure what was the best answer to give.

Megure's voice quickly changed from shocked to very serious, "Forget it! I need the two of you to head to the IC highway. NOW!"

"Keibu?" She prompted, eyes narrowing.

"Listen, an SUV transporting the CEO of the Mitsui Group has overturned on the highway. I have unconfirmed reports of shots fired! The two of you get there ASAP and check on the status of the CEO and his wife!"

"Yes sir!"

"Back up is on the way, be careful!" Miwako hung up the phone and turned to her partner.

"Takagi-kun, change in plan. We're heading to the ICH. Apparently the CEO of Mitsui Group has been targeted and-."

"The Mitsui Group! Are you sure about that?" Takagi suddenly cut her off.

"Yeah, apparently someone managed to flip the CEO's SUV. The inspector says we have unconfirmed reports of gunfire." Satou answered briskly as she turned on the siren and placed it on the hood.

"At any rate, we need to get there fast."

Just as she had finished rolling up the window Miwako was suddenly thrown back as the Skyline accelerated forward. Takagi gripped the steering wheel tightly as he maneuverer past other vehicles swiftly. Satou took a quick glance at him as she checked her gun making sure it was ready for use.

"Are you okay?" She asked as the vehicle continued to accelerate down the highway. He didn't answer as she slipped his cellphone back into his pocket. Not too concerned she turned her attention back to the road. Satou was prepared for almost anything but she was still surprised when up ahead they saw an overturned SUV with two other matching armoured vehicles parked around it protectively.

As they approached men dressed in dark suits hailed them down. "What the hell?" Miwako spoke under her breath.

Takagi pulled his Skyline up directly behind the overturned vehicle and quickly jumped out making sure to keep behind the cars.

They each held up their badge as several men approached the detectives.

"What happened? Where's the CEO?" Satou asked seriously as Takagi dashed to the overturned car.

"He's not here, we were only escorting his wife when the transport exploded, and we were immediately shot at." The large, dark suited man answered as other men dressed similarly rushed around them.

"We?" Satou asked with stern curiosity.

"That's right. We are the CEO's personal guard. Good thing you showed up, the shooting stopped as soon as we heard your siren."

Satou nodded her understanding as she surveyed the scene. "Did you return fire?"

"No, we had no idea where we were being shot at from."

Miwako's next question was cut off as she heard her partner shouting.

"Help me pull her out, watch the glass!"

Satou turned to look as Takagi with help from two of the armed guards, pulled a woman out of the overturned SUV through the back window. He quickly wrapped the woman in his blazer and held her upper body.

"Mitsui-sama!" the guard Satou had been talking too shouted as he ran to her side. Satou followed, confirming with one of the other men that an ambulance had already been called.

"Are you alright?" Takagi asked her as she slowly opened her eyes.

For a moment she blinked in shaken confusion before she smiled up at the man holding her.

"I'm fine…Detective." She spoke quietly.

Satou was a little surprised when the two seemed to be staring intently at each other before the woman's face contorted in pain.

"What is it?" Takagi asked concerned.

"Her arm may be broken." The head guard said as he stepped forward to examine her.

As if on cue, several squad cars followed by an ambulance pulled up, sirens blaring. Satou did a quick sweep of the area surrounding the bridge they were on. _The sniper could have been anywhere_. She thought frustrated as she gazed out at the many lit skyscrapers backed out against the night sky.

Takagi, with more authority in his voice than Satou was used to, addressed the large group "Alright, as an official member of the police I'll go with her in the ambulance. Satou-san, take my car and escort the ambulance."

The head guard stepped forward. "Agreed, as long as half my men are permitted to follow you. We are still responsible for Mitsui-sama."

"Fine." Takagi nodded resolutely as he helped place the injured woman on the stretcher that was brought up beside them by two paramedics. "But the rest have to stay for questioning." He added motioning to the other officers that were quickly streaming onto the scene.

The head guard nodded before he started directing the others. Satou made quick notes of the names of the guards and which ones were coming along. Within a minute the ambulance, one of the black SUVs and silver Skyline were on route to the hospital.

Satou took the shortest route, relieved that traffic was minimal now that it was past 2:00am. This wasn't the first time she had escorted an ambulance but for some reason her stomach was tied in a nervous knot.

The CEO himself hadn't been in the car but that didn't mean that whoever planned this was aware of that fact. It seemed too much of a coincidence for two high profile business men to be targeted within an hour of each other. It was very likely that the murder and attempt were related. Satou turned into the hospital emergency sector and pulled the Skyline up out of the way.

By the time she got out the CEO's wife had already been taken in for treatment. She glanced around and when she didn't see her partner she figured he must still be with her. Satou walked past the black SUV that had parked behind her and followed four of the guards into the building. After a quick surveillance of the area they stood back in various places without a word to her.

Sighing slightly, the female detective walked over toward where the head guard was standing and dialled the inspector. He gave her a curt nod and did another sweep of the waiting room to make sure her conversation would not be overheard.

"Inspector, the CEO wasn't in the SUV." She explained quietly once Megure picked up on the other end.

"I know. I managed to get in contact with him just now. What's the situation?"

"The CEO's wife was injured, doesn't look like anything too serious so far…I can confirm that the SUV was flipped and that there were shots fired."

"What about the scene?"

"Backup has it covered."

Satou heard her superior sigh tiredly, "Alright, I'll have Shiratori-kun head down there while I coordinate the murder investigation. You and Takagi-kun stay with the wife, she could still be in danger. Keep me posted. If anything happens I want to know about it immediately." Megure finished firmly.

"Sir." Satou hung up her phone.

She crossed her arms thoughtfully, turning her attention to the man beside her.

"You're the one in charge of these guys right?" she asked coolly.

"Yes Ma'am." He said roughly. "You were awfully cooperative with my partner. I mean I know we're detectives but…"

The man chuckled dryly as he straightened his suit. "Well actually, I knew I could trust Takagi-san. He used to work as a high profile guard."

"What?" Satou looked at the man in surprise. He had never mentioned anything about it to her before.

"Oh yeah, he was working for some of the most powerful business families in Tokyo when he was just 18. I'm sure you'd know being his partner and all, but he's one hell of a shot."

Miwako folded her arms again and leaned against the wall. That may explain how such a wealthy woman would seem to recognize him.

"Not that I've removed you from suspicion… but how sure are you that none of your men have a hand in this?" She whispered her voice dry and professional even as she glanced at the others warily.

The captain leaned closer to her, "Very sure. These men are chosen through a rigorous selection process from private companies, and please don't be offended…but they probably have more training than the average cop."

Miwako simply leaned back and nodded her understanding, hoping she didn't seem too irritated.

"You can always ask your partner for more details on that later."

She nodded again. _Don't think I won't…_she thought.

"Do you have a contact number I can reach you at? I think it'd be best if we work together for the next little while." Satou said quietly.

"That…I agree with." He answered as he took her phone from her and input his number.

"Feel free to call anytime, even if it's not business related." He smiled and winked at her to which she gave a bored stare.

"I'll keep that in mind."

She just wasn't in the mood.

Three hours later Satou and the guard captain whom Satou had learned was named Ise, were redirected to a room in the recovery ward. With a brief policeman's knock the two entered the room to find the two occupants talking intently.

Upon the sound of them entering Takagi ceased speaking and looked up. Satou stepped beside him to address the woman who couldn't have been more than a year older than herself.

"Mitsui-sama, I am Detective Satou from the Tokyo metropolitan police… how are you feeling?"

The woman smiled softly at the officer, "I'll be fine." She said, glancing briefly at her bandaged arm.

"That's good to hear. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

"A-actually detective…Mitsui-sama would likely prefer to be moved to a private health care facility."

"I'm fine here Ise-san." The young woman said plainly, "And it's no trouble Detective, I'll try to answer your questions as best I can."

"In that case…" Satou said pulling out her memo while giving the two men a look.

Understanding, Takagi stood from the chair he had been sitting in and motioned for Ise to follow him. Takagi closed the door behind them and paused.

Inside the room, Satou's eyes widened in confusion as the woman seemed to follow the men out with a longing look in her eyes.

"Mitsui-sama…shall we begin?" the female detective asked cautiously.

The woman quickly moved her gaze onto the young officer. "Yes of course, you'll have to excuse me Officer I'm…a little disoriented." She said apologetically.

Satou smiled gently, "That is completely understandable."

Outside the door the two men stood silently before Takagi spoke without facing the other man .

"…Long time no see Ise." Takagi grinned wryly as they struck their knuckles together.

"Three years to be exact." The other man answered returning Takagi's grin.

"Has it been that long?"

"Fraid so. Not going to lie, the guys are still pissed at you for leaving."

"Heh, I'm sure you've been managing without me, tonight's mishap aside." He grinned cheekily, even though he hardly held the incident in such a light regard. When did you start working for the head of the Mitsui Group?"

"About a year after you _embarked_ on your policing career."

Takagi nodded, his mood darkening. "So…a bomb strapped to the underside of the SUV. How did that get past you Ise?"

The older man mimicked the detective as his eyes narrowed. "No idea, but I'm confident none of my men had anything to do with it. Thank god for the heavy under-plating, she would have been killed for sure."

Takagi grit his teeth. "Don't be too sure of that Captain. I know you're good at what you do, not just anyone could get near those vehicles and plant a bomb without you knowing."

Ise growled in anger revealing how furious he really was about the attack. "Yeah." Was all Ise said as he glanced at Takagi. He was surprised at how angry the young officer looked.

"Can I ask you something?"

Takagi nodded, his facial expression relaxing.

"Why are you so worked up? Do you have some connection to Mitsui Group?"

"Of course not. I'm a cop Ise, attempted murder kinda ticks me off." Takagi huffed.

Ise leaned further back against the wall. "If you say so…I just thought it was odd that the CEO's wife knew you were a detective."

"That is a logical conclusion giver her situation at the time."

When Takagi said nothing else Ise got the message that he wasn't going to elaborate.

"Anyway, if you get tired of all this police crap you should come back to the group. You know I'm making a hell of a lot more coin than you are." Ise said, his joking attitude returning. "Oh, and bring your partner along, she is one smoking hot-."

Ise trailed off when Takagi shot him a seething glare.

"Oh…sorry Detective." He offered as his hands rose in defense.

"You're lucky we've been friends for a while." Takagi muttered.

"Always knew you were a ladies man Wataru." Ise dared to push his luck.

"Shut up."

"Do women still call you Puppy-chan?"

"Ise…"

The two men were silent for a few moments, the only sound was Satou's muffled voice from inside the room.

"Hey Ise, try not to act like you know me in front of Satou-keiji. I don't want her knowing-."

"She already does."

Takagi whipped his head back to look at the other man in disbelief. "How?"

"Don't blame me. She's very perceptive. She noticed how easily I cooperated with you and called me on it." Ise ran a hand through his short hair thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't want me to lie to a police officer would you?"

Takagi said nothing as he fumed silently to himself. This could cause some problems.

A little while later Satou stepped out of the room and Ise went in to speak with Mitsui. Takagi looked her over quickly, it was almost 6:00am and despite her alert posture he could tell she was exhausted.

"Go home and get some rest. I'll stay here until the Inspector calls." Takagi said gently to her.

Satou shook her head. "No, Megure-keibu wants us both here besides, I want to talk to you."

Takagi's trying smile slipped off his face, he wasn't quite sure what he was in for.

His partner stepped right up to him and whispered into his ear. "Why did you allow so many of them to leave the scene?"

Takagi regarded her facial expression. It was obvious that she wasn't pleased. He took a minute to choose his words wisely. He hadn't called upon her opinion either when he had made his decision.

"I felt it would have been a good idea to have them with us if something else were to happen." He whispered back, almost entertaining the idea of letting his lips brush her ear 'accidentally'. Though he knew he couldn't get away with charming her now. That didn't really work much under normal circumstances.

"One or more of them could be responsible for this." She whispered though her voice seemed harsher.

Takagi diverted his eyes. "It's because you trust Ise." The young man flinched. She hadn't asked him, it had been a statement.

"That's right." He admitted uncomfortably, hoping she wasn't too miffed with him.

"You never told me you worked for private security companies before you became a detective." Takagi was surprised by the hurt undertone in her voice.

"Well, I didn't think it was really that important…I had a lot of…odd jobs before the Inspector hired me."

He reconsidered his earlier kiss idea when she turned away from him abruptly.

"I don't like this. They're not police officers but they are armed, is that even legal? Takagi ran a hand through his hair, he was glad she continued talking so he wouldn't have to explain that particular loop hole. "…And think about the car bombing. The bomb detonated when the SUV was in the dead center of that overpass right in the open." Takagi nodded as he took in his partner's words. "It seems likely to me that the one responsible knew exactly where the vehicle was."

Takagi sighed before responding, "That occurred to me and you're right, the most obvious suspects are the guards…but, there is also the matter of the shooter and the escorts would have been aware that the CEO was not in the SUV."

"They could have simply decided to kill his wife anyway."

"Doubtful, the main target is the president of Mitsui Group. Why would they do something to push him into hiding?"

"Who knows, maybe the idea was to lure him out with his wife's death."

Miwako was taken aback when her partner snorted. "That is definitely not it." He laughed. Before she could respond the voice of their superior was heard behind them.

"Nice to see you're in good spirits, though I'm not so sure what could be so funny about all this."

Both officers whirled around to face the very tired looking inspector. "Megure-keibu!" They exclaimed in unison. The inspector stepped closer, looking between his two officers.

"Sorry I had to interrupt your time off but I'm going to need both of you on this." The keibu said gravely. The pair simply nodded as they followed their superior into Mitsui's room. Satou stood silently as Megure spoke to the CEO's wife. She glanced to Ise, watching him listen to the inspector. She trusted her partner's judgment but she would still keep a close eye on him. Culprit or not, she would need to work with him. The CEO's wife was another matter. She was quite different in demeanour from the other incredibly wealthy woman Satou had encountered in past cases. She had been very willing to answer questions and seemed to be holding together very well considering what she had been through. She wasn't demanding or rude and she had even expressed gratitude earlier for their help.

It has also not escaped Satou's notice that she was stunningly beautiful. She had long black hair and thick bangs that were just short enough that they didn't obstruct her steel grey eyes. Of course it made sense that a very powerful man would have a gorgeous young wife.

She glanced up at Takagi who was standing beside her. She was a little surprised by how worried he seemed but she brushed it off. She was worried too after all. So far Satou suspected that whoever was behind this was not alone and highly organised. She also doubted that the attacks would stop.

"Eh? The president of ANA was murdered?" Satou focused her attention back in on the conversation.

"Yes, about an hour before you were attacked. Is there any connection between the two of you that you can think of?"

The woman nodded, "Yes there is, ANA has always been tied to my husband's company and very recently they were officially affiliated."

Megure nodded in serious understanding. "That gives us a good starting point."

Satou narrowed her eyes in deep thought as Takagi scribbled the information down. She knew the incidents had to be related.

"What is the relationship between your husband and the head of ANA?"

Matsui took a minute to think before answering, "They were good friends from what I know. I've only met him once myself."

Megure nodded, "Thank you for your time Mitsui-sama. However, I'm afraid I can't allow you to remain unescorted. For the time being these two officers will be your body guards."

Both Takagi and Satou looked to Ise who didn't seem particularly surprised or bothered by the idea. Satou did manage to notice a flash of something in the young woman's eyes as she smiled and nodded at the inspector.

"I appreciate that." She said genuinely.

For the next twenty minutes the inspector discussed the arrangements with the CEO's wife before a few last words to his detectives.

"I'm heading back to investigate the murder so control of this attempt case will be handed over to Shiratori-kun." Both nodded. "You two need to be extra careful, we can't allow anything to happen to such high profile individuals. Not to mention I have a feeling that it's much too early to count out further attacks."

"Don't worry Sir, I won't allow anything to happen to her." Takagi said determined. Satou's eyes flicked to her partner as the inspector left. He had been acting a bit odd all night.

A few hours later Mitsui was discharged and they were on their way to the estate. Satou glanced into the rear-view mirror as she drove. She wasn't sure if it was the Black SUV following behind that was putting her on edge. She had to admit that working with armed men who were not her colleagues was making her a bit tense. Especially considering the high possibility that they were responsible for the attempt on the CEO's wife.

She rubbed her tired eyes as she moved her gaze to her partner and woman in the back seat. The woman was once again wearing his grey blazer and seemed to have dozed off, her head almost resting on his shoulder.

She turned her eyes back to the mountain road wishing she could just pull over and go to sleep for a while.

"We're almost there." She heard his soft voice from the back seat.

"How do you know that?" she nearly whined, though still managing to keep her voice crisp.

"Just a guess based off the scenery." He answered quickly.

Miwako was incredibly relieved when they reached a high rising gate that bordered a massive estate and property. She couldn't believe how grand it was as she drove in slowly and proceeded down the long driveway.

"Nice..." She muttered under her breath. It seemed that the staff had been informed of their arrival since when she parked Takagi's car one man opened the backdoor and another came to take the Skyline into the garage.

As she stood outside, Miwako felt incredibly out of place as she watched her partner's car disappear around the side of the house. She looked back and jogged to catch up to Takagi and Mitsui-sama who were already being greeted at the door.

Upon entry into the house they were met by several more members of that staff who all bowed respectfully as they welcomed their mistress home. Takagi stood next to Satou as they pulled their shoes off. He smiled at the slightly shy smile on her face as a maid took her shoes from her and placed a pair of slippers at her feet

"Officers, if you would come with me."

Satou felt considerably more at ease as she walked along side Takagi after Mitsui-sama. It seemed that the armed guards did not normally enter the home. She sighed while looking around curiously, the mansion was incredibly beautiful. Despite the tense atmosphere she laughed to herself at the sudden idea of the Detective Boys running around. They could definitely have some serious games of hide-and-go-seek.

Mitusi sat on a comfy looking floral couch when she brought the two detectives into a large sun room. The walls and ceiling were mostly glass and the room was in an optimal position to view much of the expansive property.

She beckoned for the officers to have a seat as a young, uniformed woman silently entered to place three cups of tea on the marble coffee table. "Thank you Saiko-chan." Mitsui said cheerily as the young woman bowed and left. Satou only reached for her tea after her partner took his.

"The Inspector has arranged with me that the two of you will be staying here for the next little while…So in that case welcome to the Mitsui home." She said serenely in an odd contrast to what she had been through.

"Thank you very much Mitsui-sama." Satou said smoothly. The woman brushed Satou's courtesy aside, "No, It's me that should be thanking you Detective."

"Mitsui-sama, for now we will be staying with you on shifts, but this may change depending on your husband." Takagi finally spoke. "Ah, yes Megure-keibu mentioned that to me. The staff has informed me that the guest rooms are ready for your use."

"In that case…" Takagi nodded to his partner who gratefully stared back, understanding what he was getting at. "Would it be alright if my colleague got some rest?"

"Of course, Saiko-chan…" The young woman reappeared almost instantly. "Would you please show Detective Satou to her room."

Satou stood trying not to appear as tired as she felt. "Thank you again Mitsui-sama." She said before turning to her partner, "I'll take over for you in six hours…" Satou thought about her next few words, fearing they may send the wrong message but she said them anyway, "But get me up if you want to sleep before that."

Takagi stood and nodded, wishing her a silent goodnight before she followed the maid out of the room.

Once he was certain they were gone, he very slowly turned back to the other remaining occupant in the room. There was a very uncomfortable silence and the young keiji was very unsure of what to say. Finally, Mitsui stood as well and before he could even react she had walked around the coffee table and wrapped her un-bandaged arm around his waist. She grabbed a handful of the blazer she had recently given back and sighed happily as she leaned into him.

"Wataru…" she whispered against his chest.

Takagi sighed, cautiously placing a hand on her shoulder.

"…Nina."

* * *

><p>No matter how hard I tried to make this chapter gripping…I still failed. Oh well, Nina has finally appeared!<p>

A very big thank you to my reviewers! goombablood, Innocent Chiharu, and Kaori! I hope you still like the story.

And Kaori-san I must agree with you! I tend to make Satou-keiji OOC sometimes. You are right! She wouldn't act like that in such a situation... Sometimes I instil a little of myself into Satou-san, I'll have to look out for that! Thank you for your review! It means a lot to me!

I always appreciate suggestions! If there is anything I can do to tighten up my writing and make the story more enjoyable, please let me know!

Please review if you can so I don't feel so bad for procrastinating :3


	5. Conflicting Emotions

Nina smiled softly up at him as she stepped back. "I'm relieved…you are here."

Takagi smiled back at her, she hadn't changed at all since he last saw her. Her grey eyes were still full of kindness. "Nina, I'm just glad you are safe." Takagi watched as she tilted her head to the side. She seemed troubled.

For a second she turned away from him. The young detective didn't move.

"I…"

Takagi too turned away, his gaze on the dark oak floor. "How have you been?" Nina asked quietly.

"Good. Busy, but good." He smiled weakly aware of the tension that seemed to settle in-between them. Suddenly Takagi's phone rang and he answered it. Nina stood and watched him speak with whom she assumed was another officer over the phone.

She didn't think that it would have been possible for him to have become even more handsome. He still had that gentle, boyish aura around him though now he was…stronger, a little more serious, she figured his time as a detective would have done this. He seemed to have grown, his body was bigger though it could have been the suit he wore making it appear that way. His face was still sculpted just as she remembered, his defined cheekbones perfectly set and accentuating his masculine features. And those lips that she knew were so soft and warm were still full and wholly kissable.

Nina sighed and sat back down on the decoral sofa. She instead fixed her gaze outside the large window, there was no point in torturing herself with the sight of him.

When he hung up he turned to her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, fine. Just a little tired. What was that phone call about?"

For a moment the young detective just stared before opening and closing his mouth a few times. "It was one of my superiors, Mitsui-san is on his way here."

Nina resisted the urge to sigh again at the mention of her husband, by him of all people. She could see the discomfort on his face.

But of course he would be uncomfortable when speaking of a man whose wife he had had an affair with. Even during the time they had been together they had rarely talked about **him**. Nina smiled up at Takagi, hoping to spare him any further discomfort.

"I see."

She stood and winced, quickly grasping her bandaged arm with her other. Takagi was at her side in an instant. "It's fine." She reassured him. "Not even broken, just a little bruised."

She wished he hadn't given her such an adoring look just then. She was having enough trouble trying to keep her thoughts off of the undeniable feelings she still held for him.

"Maybe you should rest." He said concerned.

She was tired. He knew she was…though she would rather not remove herself from his company if she could avoid it. "No, I, I'm fine…" She closed her eyes, they were so close. She could smell his cologne, not the one he used to wear, but she liked this one just the same. She wanted to reach out and touch him again.

"You must be hungry, the kitchen can make you almost anything, why don't you eat?" She asked.

"Nina, don't worry about me, worry about yourself." For a moment she said nothing. Takagi's eyes widened as she suddenly leaned her head in towards his.

"Mitsui-sama, your mother is on the phone and wishes to speak with you."

She moved away from him so quickly it was like she had never been there. "That was quick." she said to no one in particular as she exited the sun room, the maid close behind her. Takagi stayed rooted to the spot before gingerly stepping forward to follow her. He waited in the hall as Nina conversed over the phone, his thoughts jumping between the case, his partner and Nina. He could have sworn she had just been about to…no, there was no way she still had feelings for him. Not after how he had left her.

He couldn't deny the small spark that ignited in the pit of his stomach when she had embraced him. It was so familiar. He bent over the railing of the upper floor and glanced down the hall to her bedroom. He would have to be careful that no one noticed he knew the layout of the massive house almost perfectly. He looked up when he heard a door open and his partner walked out of the guest room fully dressed. She looked around and her face visibly relaxed when she saw Takagi perched over the railing.

"I thought you were going to get some sleep." Miwako shrugged as she moved next to him.

"No point. I can't sleep without you in the bed." She rarely spoke with such an exhausted voice. He could tell she was still mourning the loss of their alone time. Before he could respond Nina walked back into the hallway and looked between the two officers. Takagi was a little surprised by the flicker of hurt that flashed over her delicate facial features.

"Detective Satou, is the room not to your liking?"

"Oh, no, no!" Satou put her hands up in defense. "To be honest I'm not very tired." It was obvious that she was lying.

Despite this Nina smiled. "Well, then why don't you join your partner and I, we were just going to have a light meal."

Two minutes later the three were seated at a massive dining table. It was all Satou could do to stop herself from gawking at the beautiful dining room. Perhaps even more amazing to Satou was the chef that came out to greet them and ask what they would like to eat. Anything they asked for he could prepare. Miwako was glad she would not have to decide on something as Nina chose their meals for them. It was hard to believe how some people lived.

Nina watched the two officers as they silently and rather politely ate their meals. She had made a point of asking the chef to make _his_ favourites. She slowly ate her food as she watched him. She stifled a giggle at how hard she knew he was trying not to gobble it up too fast. As she had expected, he had been hungry.

A while later Mitsui arrived home just as their plates had been cleared away.

The two police officers stood silently off to the side as the master of the home was greeted by his staff and wife. Takagi stood rigid and neutral as he and Satou were introduced to him by the inspector. Takagi was not surprised that Megure-keibu had personally escorted the CEO home. The man was only in his early thirties but clearly older than Shiratori. He was tall and well built, his dark eyes always focused. He stood with perfect posture radiating a sense of accomplishment and confidence that matched his slightly sharp facial features. His black hair was combed back neatly and his rather expensive looking suit did not have a single imperfection. It was obvious to anyone that he was a man of financial standing and power.

Takagi noticed the slight look he gave Satou as he shook her hand. Next it was his turn. Wataru locked eyes with Nina for a split second as he shook the man's hand. Glad the CEO's utter disinterest in him prevented any notice of the exchange.

Takagi's thoughts were preoccupied as the officers, including himself, Satou, Megure and Shiratori sat with the couple in another lavishly furnished room that seemed to function as a living room. Takagi let his mind wonder as the inspector explained the events of the previous evening in greater detail to the CEO. Throughout his relationship with Nina he had never met the man personally. He was never home. This was of course what had allowed for…what had gone on to happen. He looked to Nina seated beside her husband. You would never know the couple were not happily married. When she locked her eyes with his a second time he saw it.

As he expected, their relationship had not improved since he left her. She has promised him that she was going to try and connect with her husband when he had left but he had always known that was just something she had told him to ease his conscience.

"Though it is unlikely that anything should happen in your home, I would like to ask if you would allow my officers to remain here as guards. I would also ask that at least one of them accompany you when you leave the property." Megure spoke seriously.

"That is acceptable Keibu. I would appreciate the presence of your _men_ until this case is solved, it never pays to not be prepared." The business man said with a strong yet smooth voice. "Though, I would like your word that anything they learn about my companies, shareholders and associated partners be strictly confidential."

"Of course." Megure responded with a curt nod to his detectives. "Sir." They confirmed their understanding.

"Well then if you'll excuse us Mitsui-sama, as you can imagine we have a lot of work to do."

The inspector gave a few more brief instructions to the pair before he and Shiratori left to continue the investigation.

Takagi was surprised when the CEO addressed them. "I trust you have been given rooms."

The two officers nodded. "Yes, thank you very much." Satou said politely. Takagi kept a neutral expression as he graced her with a charming smile. "Excellent. Nina, have the staff close all of the curtains."

"Yes dear, I'll tell them now."

Nothing more was said between the couple as the husband excused himself to his home office. After quietly whispering to one of the maids Nina looked back to the two detectives. Takagi noticed that Miwako was tense, her fists balled tightly at her sides.

"If you'll excuse me detectives, I think I am going to retire for the evening. I suggest you get some rest as well." Nina said quietly. After the officers nodded they silently watched as the young woman left for her own room.

Wataru quickly followed after his partner as she made her way to their guestrooms, not located too far from the room Takagi knew belonged to Nina. Wataru stopped at his own expecting to have a word with Miwako when she continued walking and entered her own room without a word to him. Not sure what to make of it and knowing that something had upset her he entered his own room and closed the door. He jumped slightly when she entered from another door Takagi would have otherwise assumed was a closet.

"Our rooms connect. I checked before."

He had forgotten that some of the rooms were like that. Takagi ran a hand through his hair as he beckoned her over to him. "Did you lock your door?"

"Yes." she answered. He nodded as he locked his own. "Good."

Takagi wrapped his arms around her when she suddenly leaned fully against him. "What is it?" He asked, already having a good guess.

Miwako looked up at him as she smoothed her hands out over his suit. "He didn't even ask her if she was all right. After what his wife has been through tonight." She whispered harshly.

Takagi held her tightly as a response; it wasn't something he was comfortable discussing. _I know that's why I…_

"I know, but it's not our place to judge, just because that is not how our relationship works." He said smoothly, despite the tangible hypocrisy of the words he spoke.

"Hmm…" was her only response as she pulled away from him. "At least we can sleep in the same bed without anyone knowing." He heard her mutter to herself as she moved around to the other side of the room to go back into her own room. "Be right back, they left something for me to sleep in."

Takagi nodded as he glanced at his own bed and noticed an expensive pair of men's silk pyjamas folded perfectly on top of the covers. Suddenly a thought came to him and he called out that he would be back shortly. He didn't wait for her reply as he stepped back out into the hallway.

Trying to look as natural as possible he carefully scanned the area and when he was sure no one was looking quickly opened one of the double doors that led into Nina's room. He breathed out as he slowly turned around. Just as he faced the interior of the room, Nina stepped out of her bathroom, a pair of silk pyjamas on and her long black hair plated in a loose braid. She halted abruptly in her tracks a look of shock on her face.

For a whole minute the two just stared at each other. Nina was frozen in place. This was so familiar. This was exactly how it had been back then. The two of them, in her bedroom, alone. She felt the tears start to form as he finally spoke.

"Nina, I, I wanted to make sure that you were alright." He whispered.

Nina blinked at the young man, her thoughts clouded over by memories. Memories of how he had held her, kissed her, loved her…in this very room.

Did he not understand he was torturing her by coming in here? If she concentrated hard enough she could still feel his hands on her as he stripped her clothing off before he would crush her against his own naked body.

She felt a tear slide down her face as he crossed the room but before he could envelope her in a tight hug she held up a bandaged hand to stop him. "Wataru, don't touch me." She hissed.

He halted mid-step a look of uncertainty on his face. The reminder of her injured arm only giving him more incesentive. "Nina…"

"Please Wataru, it…it's not like before." She quickly wiped the tear off her pale cheek. "I'm fine."

When he reached out a hand to her she took a step back. "Wataru, if you touch me now…I won't let you leave."

The two stood in a very emotional and uncomfortable silence. Slowly his hand dropped to his side, his mouth was pulled into a thin line, his eyes cast down at the ground.

"Nina…I…"

She fixed him with the best smile she could muster. "It's alright, go to sleep. _**Please**_ Wataru." The pleading in her voice was enough to make him straighten. "I understand…good night." He uttered quietly. "Good night Wataru." She whispered as he carefully slipped out of her room and back into the hall.

Relieved, Nina turned the light off and collapsed on her bed. She tried to stop the tears but they were soon sliding down her face. _Oh Wataru, don't you have any idea how much I've missed you?_

With a heavy heart he entered his guest room. He quickly changed into the pyjamas laid out for him and crawled under the covers. He wasn't surprised when Miwako entered through the connecting door and slipped into the bed with him. With only a quiet 'goodnight' she positioned herself up close to him. Takagi placed his arm around her and held her firmly against his chest. He knew this behaviour from her was a rare sign of nervousness.

He tried to ignore his conflicted emotions and sleep. He had a feeling that this case was going to get a lot more dangerous. And Nina…

Wataru's brows furrowed even as he kept a steady hand on Miwako's back.

…Was still in love with him.

* * *

><p>File 804 has inspired me to update! I am very excited!<p>

Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. It did not advance the case plot but we will return to that next time. Thanks for reading. Drop a review if you have any suggestions, thoughts, or concerns!

Takagi/Satou forever!


	6. Rumination

Despite the lack of sleep she had had the last two nights, Satou woke with an uneasy start. Eyes heavy she twisted to find the digital clock and was surprised that it was not even four am. Head falling back down on the pillow, she sighed, aware that it would be difficult to get back to sleep. Her rest had been uneasy. The troubled detective relaxed a little when her fingers brushed against his chest, an arm still wrapped around her. This whole case seemed off to the young assistant inspector. The hired guard, the bomb, the murder…it was all putting her on edge. Not to mention that Takagi of all people was acting…not entirely himself.

Satou had tried not to think too much into the moments she had caught her partner staring at the young wife. Though she was sure she was imagining it. If anything it was probably the connection Takagi had to Ise that was bothering her. She hadn't had the time to probe him further on it, not even to ask about how he had ended up involved working as a hired guard. She sat up in the bed, his arm resting in her lap. She didn't know why but all of it was giving her a bad feeling, she sensed danger. It was very unusual for her to feel so paranoid.

Takagi wasn't aware, but she had already passed on the information she had gathered from Ise to Megure. She had not included absolutely everything and had only mentioned that Takagi was acquainted with Ise and some of those working under him. Megure-keibu had given her the solo task of investigating them further. The inspector had faith in her partner's judgement, but misplaced trust was not something they could afford. She had been meaning to ask Mitsui-sama for more details on their contract. She needed more information, needed to know exactly where they were when not escorting the couple and how extensive their bodyguard duties were.

The whole idea of Ise and his men was bugging her. Those not belonging to the police or military were not legally licensed to have a firearm in their possession. And even military officers are considered civilians when not in service and thus are not allowed to carry a weapon. The more Satou thought on it the more it bothered her. Ise had also mentioned that he and his group were well trained. In fact, he had gone so far as to state that they even had more experience than the average police officer. If that was true where had they trained? And what type of skills were they taught? These were things she needed to take into account.

It seemed incredibly likely that at least one of the body guards could be involved in the attack. Although Satou had to admit that it seemed rather pointless to harm the young wife and if anyone would have been aware that her husband was not with her it would have been them. Still Satou could not rule out the possibility that there was a hidden motif or reason for it.

Mitsui-san himself was also not someone who could be cleared of suspicion. Upon the death of the All Nippon Air president the company had immediately been ceded to him due to a previous joint-ownership. She had learned that this arrangement was meant only to be temporary as it benefitted both companies at the time. But now that the president and owner was dead before the arrangement was cancelled the company belonged to the Mitsui-group. It did technically give Mitsui a motif to kill him. And as for the attack on his wife…he could have planned it to make it look like someone else was targeting him without actually having to endanger himself. She would have to wait on all of the pending reports before she could draw any conclusions. As tired as she was, that was why she wished someone would call her with an update.

Satou sighed as she unconsciously started stroking his hand. She looked down at his sleeping form, her mouth curving into a soft smile as she watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. Satou brought his hand up to her lips and kissed his fingers before placing his arm over his stomach.

She slipped out of the bed and groggily made her way to the bathroom. She paused a minute to look out the window at the half moon that was shining light into the bedroom and across the large grounds of the estate. She looked back at Takagi before silently opening the bathroom door and closing it behind her.

Satou turned and her eyes went wide as she took in the most marvellous bathroom she had ever seen.

"Oh, wow." She said allowed as she took a careful step forward, the black granite tile floor cool on her feet. Satou hummed to herself as she glanced at the large luxury stone counter that had two built in marble sinks with black ceramic taps. She noted the walls were a matching sealed stone slab that ran along on all four side framed in marble baseboards that matched the composition of the sinks.

Upon entry into the room ambient lights in the floor and the ceiling had automatically come on and Satou was at a loss as to where the actual light switch was. They only provided a small amount of light and the room was dim. She glanced up at the crystal chandelier and recalled that her aunt had a system installed that made the lights come on if you clapped your hands.

Frowning dubiously she brought her arms up closer to the chandelier and clapped them. She felt more than a little foolish when nothing happened. Satou glanced around once more for a light switch and noticed two large palm trees in the far corners of the room. After confirming that they were indeed real she searched the wall space by the toilet, surprised it wasn't made of solid gold.

Giving up on finding the light switch, the young detective stepped closer to the shower and gave it a closer inspection.

It was perhaps the most impressive feature of the bathroom. Satou glanced down at the granite floor that continued passed her feet and dipped down at a drainage point in the center of the encased area. The tile once again changed to marble slabs and polished stone to make up the back wall. The other three sides were comprised of glass that went from floor to ceiling. Miwako scrunched her eye brows at the plasma-screen mounted into the wall beside what looked like a control panel under the stainless steel showerhead.

The exhausted detective sighed as she grabbed a large black towel from a cupboard under the two sinks and hung it over the outside shower railing before stripping her borrowed nightwear off. The detective placed a hand on the glass as she cautiously opened the door and stepped in.

Miwako blinked when the shower felt even larger than it looked once you were actually inside it. It was certainly larger than what would be needed for a single person. Miwako was about to ponder what the point of that could be when the first thought that came to her mind made her snort. She laughed quietly, a sly smile on her face.

…_it serves a purpose._ She thought to herself as her thoughts drifted to the man fast asleep in the next room.

Pushing the sudden onslot of intensely inappropriate thoughts from her mind she instead focused her attention on turning the water on. There were no obvious taps to turn. Looking over the control panel in the dim light she spotted a button that looked right and pressed it.

"Oh good." She said to herself as the water met her skin after a brief delay. She turned a small dial that seemed to control the temperature and sighed as the hot water continued to rain on her body.

Hot showers had long since been her method of getting herself to relax on sleepless nights. She stood under the water, eyes closed as she tried to iron out all of the tiny details regarding the case. She ran a hand through her hair to push it back from her face as she leaned her head back to let the water splash against her skin.

'_What is going to happen next_?'

Takagi slowly opened his eyes, a hand coming up to rub them tiredly. He let the hand fall back down to the mattress and jumped up a bit. He gently felt the surface searching for the other person who should have been in the bed with him.

Takagi slowly sat up and looked around in sleepy confusion. When he noticed feint light coming from under the bathroom door he slipped out of the bed and made his way over to it. Upon getting closer he could hear water running from the other side and knocked before he opened it. He stepped in silently and his eyes went a little wider at the sight of her standing under the soft torrent of water.

He blinked a few times as the sleepiness seemed to disappear. She had let her head fall back as her hands were cupped by her chest and water pooled in her palms. He could not stop himself as he admired the soft curves of her body. Takagi smiled gently, she truly was a vision of beauty.

Apparently she had not heard him.

Not wanting to end the experience of her quite yet he silently leaned against the sink counter and watched in amazement as she slowly ran her hands down her body. A jolt of pleasure pulsed through him when her hands ghosted over her chest, yet he stayed silent. His breathing got deeper and he unconsciously started to undo the buttons on his shirt when she cupped them for a brief moment before she brought her hands up to her face to swipe the water from her eyes.

When she let out a soft little moan he decided that she was far too lovely to be left alone but he stopped himself.

He couldn't…

Instead he picked up the silk pyjamas she had left on the floor and placed them on the counter. He grabbed the large black towel she had hung on the railing and ignored the thought of how he used to use ones just like it when…

Takagi shook his head to clear his thoughts. He looked up when he heard the glass door open. His partner blushed sheepishly at him as he held the unfolded towel up for her.

"Wataru. Sorry, did I wake you up?" She asked tiredly as she stepped into it and he wrapped it around her.

"No, What are you doing up? Can't sleep?" he asked as he grabbed a smaller towel and gently ruffled it against her hair.

Satou sighed as she rested against him. "… I'm just worried. I feel like we are flying blind, we need more information on this whole situation."

Takagi regarded her words thoughtfully, not sure if that was all that was bothering her.

"And…I don't know what it is…We've dealt with hundreds of difficult cases before, but I'm…" Satou sighed again. It was unlike her to express such feelings. Even to him. Though she had learned the hard way that he would be quite upset with her if there was something she was not confiding to him. He was more than just her fellow officer after all. Old habits die hard though, and admitting weakness was not something she was particularly fond of.

"I'm just getting a bad vibe from this case."

Not that she ever got a good vibe from any case…but she knew he would understand what she meant.

Takagi wondered if it was his fault, he was keeping her in the dark about a few things and she was likely picking up on it, along with all the other unknowns of the case on top of that.

Satou was a little surprised when he leaned in and kissed her. A jolt of pleasure surged through her at the firmness and warmth of his touch. She instinctively closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

When he kissed her cheek her momentary trance was broken and she blinked her eyes…

Takagi frowned though she couldn't see it and pulled her into his chest. "Are you alright?"

"Mhm" She uttered.

Miwako was a little taken aback when he dropped the small towel and stroked his hands through her hair. She huffed lightly as he crushed her to him while continuing with his hands. "Come on." He prodded, tugging her body closer to him.

"What-?"

Takagi didn't answer but kept a gentle hand wrapped around her.

Miwako stood in tired confusion as he silently motioned toward himself. Annoyance growing, Satou glanced back at him. Miwako narrowed her eyes before it dawned on her.

_Oh…_

"No." She said flatly, not masking the irritation in her voice at all.

"Why not?" He responded, crossing his arms.

"We are on duty, it is our responsibility to rest now so we are at our best later." Satou didn't care if she wanted it more than anything, the suggestion he was making was idiotic at best.

Although she did acknowledge that you would have to be insane to be able to resist.

Strangely, Takagi also seemed too tired to deal with un-pleasantries and simply shrugged. "It will help you sleep, you're too stressed, I could feel your heart pounding before." He muttered as he stared back at her resolutely. Satou groaned, feeling like she wanted to smack some sense into her partner but instead found herself turning away as her gaze instinctively lowered down the open fold of his silk shirt.

Satou ground her teeth as a blush crept up on her face. It was probably her fault for waking him up and it was also true that her thoughts had wondered to **that** as she had been pressed against him in bed. If not for this damned murder case their weekend would certainly have taken on a more intimate tone. She had been robbed of that after all.

Satou glared at the bathroom door and then to her cell phone she had placed on the counter when she had first come in. It was ridiculous, irresponsible…

She fixed her hard stare at her cell-phone that was resting exactly where she had left it. Narrowing her eyes she made a last stand.

"We can't. Not while on such an important case."

He didn't respond for a few minutes… "I know."

Despite herself she smiled ruefully at him where he stood, obviously trying to look innocent. He ran a hand through his hair and pushed his bangs back while he inclined his head to her.

Satou was not sure but a true flash of desperation seemed to cross his face for a moment and she was torn.

"Miwako..." He whispered quietly into her ear as she stepped closer and leaned into him. She pointed back at her silent mobile to remind him that they could get an important call anytime from Megure or Shiratori.

"Okay, You're right." He mumbled with a hint of bitterness that she couldn't disagree with.

"Yes." She muttered as she let her arm circle around to his back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Takagi smiled gratefully as he held her close.

He was still smiling despite his mixed emotions when he dipped his lips on hers. Satou wrapped her arms around his neck in response, bringing their bodies closer. One little kiss was acceptable.

Even as his lips massaged hers, Takagi pushed back the uncomfortable feeling that seemed to suddenly tug at his heart.

Guilt?

A part of him didn't want to touch her like this. In this place above all else. He wondered if he was confirming it for himself, that he loved her and not…her.

Of course he loved Miwako, there was no doubt about that.

But what he had done before he had even known her…it wasn't his fault was it? Without realizing he took a hold of her face and kissed her roughly. No it wasn't his fault. How could it have been?

Miwako made a little gasp when he suddenly spun her around and took hold of her.

He had only done what he thought was right.

She bit her bottom lip when his teeth sunk into her right shoulder. She tried not to whimper when he bit her almost aggressively.

_No!_ He may have things to hide but he has nothing to prove. It was true that he had loved Nina, he still did, but Miwako, she was…

Satou frowned in confusion when he tightened his arms around her.

"W-Wataru?"

The pain from his bite had long since passed the point of being enjoyable and she was starting to wish he would loosen his hold on her. She sighed in relief when he released his mouth from her shoulder.

He jumped at the sound of her pained gasp when his tongue lapped at the bitten surface.

"S-sorry." He whispered desperately as he let go of her. She looked up at him worried as he held his head in his hand. She reached up and kissed his lips reassuringly and tangled a hand in his hair.

"It's nothing, are you alright?" she repeated the question he had just asked her moments ago.

"I…Yeah." He breathed, supressing the turmoil in his heart.

"I think the lack of sleep is catching up with me." He said sounding utterly exhausted.

Satou nodded and grabbed the silk pyjamas on the counter and quickly slipped into them. He really had been acting odd since this case started.

"Come." She spoke quietly to him as she hung the towels up to dry and took his hand. She led him out of the bathroom and placed her phone back on the bedside table before pulling him onto the bed with her.

She had nearly fallen asleep in his arms when he uttered a shaky, "sorry."

"S'ok, don't worry." She was barely able to respond when his lips gently kissed her shoulder. A moment later Takagi was certain she had fallen asleep as her soft breathing tickled his neck.

Takagi sighed in frustration, promising himself to keep better control over his emotions. Whatever feelings he had concerning the case they were subservient to his responsibilities as an officer. Though he had to admit he was starting to feel like the criminal hiding the truth for his own benefit.

Hours later, Takagi awoke to find that he was once again alone in the bed. Glancing at the clock he jumped up when he realized it was already passed 8:30. He quickly dressed and left his room hoping that most of the manor residents would not be up.

His heart sank when he entered the dining room and he found Nina already finishing breakfast.

"Good morning Takagi-keiji." She said without looking at him.

"Good morning." He responded, aware that his voice sounded unsteady.

"Why don't you have a seat."

Despite the promise he had made to himself earlier the uncomfortable ache in his stomach was once again returning.

"Megure-keibu called earlier. He asked that your colleague accompany my husband to work."

Neither of them made eye contact as the stiff words left her mouth. Takagi was reminded of her pained facial expression the night before.

"I see, which means…"

"Yes, he wishes for you to remain here with me."

Takagi's mouth was drawn in a tight line, she had said those words so quietly she had nearly whispered.

He turned to look at her and was surprised by the smile on her face. He smiled back at her, glad that the tension between them seemed to slacken.

At the very least, it would make it easier on both of them if he was to protect her. Takagi swore to himself that he would do just that.

* * *

><p>Well after the recent SatouTakagi case I had serious issues with this chapter. I was so happy after the whole thing that this installment nearly turned into a rather…intimate…deviation from the plan of this story's progression. I had to write the chapter over a couple of times and I was still unable to get rid of all of the touchy-feely stuff.

Anyway, I hope you liked the latest installment and thank you very much to all of my readers and reviewers!

A note on the luxury bathroom: I have a bit of an obsession with nice bathrooms and the one Miwako-chan discovers was inspired by a few designs I have seen…And also from the black granite floors in my house. Despite having to clean them all the time I really like them.

Kisses and hugs until next time!

Remember, all criticism and thoughts are welcome!


End file.
